Dioses
by Malasletras
Summary: ¿Black Star ama a Tsubaki o al poder que ella le da? La espada demoníaca se resigna a lo segundo, pero, ¿qué puede decir un dios a en su defensa?


Hola! estaba pensando que no he escrito nada de Black Star y Tsubaki, cuando ellos dos son amor y los amo, aunque no tanto como a Maka y a Soul juntos jaja ellos se llevan todas mis ideas cuando se trata de fics y adlrgbasdsae, y este pequeño one-shot lo comprueba u,u ojalá sea de su agrado.

Al menos esta reflexión me llevó a planear la idea de un fic de ellos juntos forever, en un mundo alterno :B! pwro primero déjenme terminar los que estoy haciendo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Dioses, por Malasletras**

**.**

**.**

**"**_Eres mi complemento _  
_eres lo que no soy _  
_todo se vuelve perfecto _  
_cuando contigo voy**"**_

**.**

**.**

**A**fuera estaba nevando, pero no se notaba en el pequeño departamento que compartían Tsubaki y Black Star, menos aún, en el diminuto living. Él estaba haciendo su rutina de ejercicios dentro de la casa porque frente a la insistencia de Tsubaki no pudo hacer mucho. Ella temía que se resfriara si entrenaba con el temporal de nieve que azotaba a la ciudad, puso una mirada de preocupación infinita, el arma más efectiva con el que se convertiría en Dios, y se resignó ha convertir el trote en sentadillas, abdominales y golpes al aire.

Tsubaki llevaba viéndolo recostada bajo el calentador de la mesa, aproximadamente una hora, sin quejarse ni pestañear, simplemente se había perdido en cada gota que salía de la piel del moreno para perderse nuevamente en ella, evaporada o absorbida por su calor natural, que estaba comenzado a notarse en la pequeña habitación cerrada. Se vio en la necesidad de apagar el calentador y abrirse un poco la bata, estaba muy, muy caluroso, teniendo en cuenta el clima que se podía apreciar por la ventana. Inconforme con eso, sacó su cuerpo completamente de la mesa y se ubicó sobre unos cojines en un rincón del cuarto, con una espectacular vista hacia su técnico, se acostó sobre su estómago, acercó la fuente de manzanas picadas que había preparado para cuando Black Star tuviera hambre o sed, tomó una y la masticó lentamente, tratando de borrar su propio apetito que sentía nacer en alguna parte de su abdomen que no podía señalar con claridad.

-Si tienes calor, abriré la ventana-Dijo él de pronto, parando de hacer lagartijas con un solo dedo.

-No, no es para tanto-Sonrió Tsubaki, tragándose todo el trozo de fruta que había estado masticando con lentitud por un nerviosismo inexplicable en ella.

-No te creo, mira por donde va tu bata-La señaló su técnico con una seriedad que tampoco reconoció en él.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su propio atuendo y claro, sus pechos estaban por salirse del escote y se había arremangado la bata exageradamente, se arregló con vergüenza.

-¿Sabes? Si tienes calor y quieres andar desnuda por el lugar, no importa, no te avergüences de tu cuerpo Tsu-Volvió a hablar el peli-celeste, dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera.-Prometo no mirar-Le guiñó el ojo.

-Si claro-Suspiro ella mientras él volvía a ponerse en movimiento.

Tsubaki trató, con mucha fuerza, de prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa en el lugar, pero sus ojos se negaban a obedecer, no podía dejar de mirarlo a él, sus patadas a lo invisible, la manera felina en la que se agachaba y cambiaba de una extremidad a otra, la forma en que se apoyaba en la punta de su pie izquierdo para mantener el equilibrio, el olor a sudor inundaba el espacio y en vez de antojársele al arma asqueroso, se le hacía tortuosamente afrodisiaco.

En un momento determinado de la danza acrobática que estaba realizando Black Star sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Se supo admirado por esa profunda mirada y si su ego no era lo suficientemente grande, se infló más aún. Aunque todo el mundo lo mirara, eso no se comparaba a un solo pestañeo de esa chica en su dirección. Afortunadamente para él y su salud mental, ella siempre tenía esos detalles con él, una mirada, su atención, su sonrisa anestésica y energizante, su apoyo incondicional, su aliento caliente en contra de su cuello cuando le enseñaba algún problema matemático… Black Star paró sus pensamientos, Tsubaki parecía nerviosa, había notado que él la había pillado observándolo, casi pudo ver las lágrimas dentro de su ansiedad por esconderse en algún lugar, el chico revolvió su cerebro tratando de buscar una palabra que la hiciera sentir mejor. Decidió dar una patada en su dirección y volver a darle la espalda, sintió como dejaba su respiración escapar.

Tsubaki llevó su mano al corazón, por un momento había pensado que Black Star había notado su mirada lujuriosa en él. ¡Su mirada lujuriosa! A penas se reconocía a sí misma, deseó ser cualquier otra persona, por ejemplo Maka, varias veces la había visto seduciendo solo con la mirada a Soul en plena clase, incluso, la semana pasada había tenido que cubrirla en educación física porque su guadaña estaba "enferma", ¡patrañas! cuando la fue a buscar a enfermería la vio practicándole una felación a su, ahora, novio. ¡Felación! ¿En qué clase de cosas estaba pensando? Más calor en el cerebro de Tsubaki y el olor de Black Star por toda la habitación.

Se levantó resignada a irse de ese lugar, la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas, tomó el tazón con las manzanas y las dejó sobre la mesa haciendo un ruido perfectamente audible.

-Te aburriste de mirarme-Afirmó el descendiente del clan de la estrella sin detener su ritmo.

Quiso correr, escapar, pero en vez de eso se quedó plantada al suelo por una fuerza mayor, observándolo, él se supo bajo su atención, pero al notar que ella no se mostraba tímida ni apresurada por esconderse en algún lugar de la tierra, descubrió una gran verdad. Lo olió en el aire, en su actitud de duda entre la pared corrediza y el pasillo. A Tsubaki le gustaba verlo.

"No es como si fuera novedad" Trató de calmarse a sí mismo para no enrojecer "¿Quién no se arrodillaría ante ti Black Star?" Se dio ánimo así mismo, fracasando "Mierda, no deja de mirarme" Se desequilibró y cayó al piso, Tsubaki rio y volvió a entrar al living, sentándose en el mismo lugar que antes. Ella agitó sus pestañas indiferente al torbellino que se desataba en Black Star y solo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso.

La peli-negra había decidido entrar otra vez y no negarse el nuevo placer que había descubierto: le encantaba mirar a Black Star cuando entrenaba. Se veía inmensamente bien.

Él ahora podía presumir que, efectivamente, era observado por ella y por lo tanto iba a dar el mejor espectáculo de su vida. Hizo una combinación de golpes y patadas en el aire, dejó que su cuerpo girara libremente, corrió a través de la habitación y dio un mortal en cuanto se elevó, Tsubaki aplaudió. Animado más que nunca, dio una voltereta después de saltar tan alto como podía, se dejó caer al suelo y se levantó de él solo con el dedo índice, se enderezó y en un arrebato se quitó la polera de malla, dejando su torso al desnudo. Vio a Tsubaki sonrojada y con las palmas a punto de juntarse para explotar en un aplauso, la tomó de una de sus suaves manos y la apegó a su cuerpo transpirado, un brazo se deslizó por su columna hasta posarse la cintura de la chica y la otra viajó hasta su mejilla.

-Entrena conmigo-Le pidió.

-No es propio de ti-Rio ella.

-Tampoco es común en ti mirarme de esa manera tan…lujuriosa-Black Star se complació al notar que la mirada de Tsubaki se abría hasta su límite, la apretó más para que no escapara.

-¿Te molesta que te mire?-Preguntó temerosa, esquivando sus ojos, sin corresponder su abrazo.

-Nunca.-Le contestó, Black Star se maravilló al notar que tenían la misma altura, cuando la había conocido, ella era más alta. Se dio el lujo de acurrucarla en su pecho y poner su mentón en su cabeza.-Oye Tsubaki-La llamó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te amo?-Ahora era él quien lanzaba una pregunta suicida con el pequeño paracaídas de la incertidumbre. Tsubaki levantó su cara para mirar la de él. El rojo cubría la superficie de su piel tostada, pero se esforzaba en fingir que no le importaba.

-Un montón Black-Contestó el arma.

-Entonces, ¿puedo besarte?-Volvió a preguntar impaciente, con una sonrisa en la cara. Tsubaki lo esquivó y se alejó de sus brazos con una mirada inescrutable.- Oh, entonces, tú… tú no me amas-Se apresuró a concluir el chico, viendo sus manos o cualquier parte de su cuerpo con nerviosismo, optó por juntar ambas extremidades.

-Te amo-Dijo ella sonriendo carismáticamente-Y lo sabes.

Black Star no pudo sentirse más confundido, la miró y luego sus manos, el piso y el techo de la habitación, se revolvió el pelo con fuerza y terminó por rendirse.

-No entiendo-Admitió.

-Yo te amo Black Star-Repitió Tsubaki-Pero tu no me mas a mí- Le habló como si estuviera explicándole un problema de la vida a un niño pequeño y el chico lo notó, gruñó por lo bajo y se apartó de ella bruscamente.

-¡Te amo Tsubaki!-Gritó a todo pulmón, pensando que a su intento nueve mil de confesión le faltaba determinación. Ella seguía sonriendo y eso lo impacientó, lo enfadó demasiado, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones para calmarse.

¿Por qué ella no le tomaba en serio? Cuando notó la relación de Maka y Soul, se había dado la fuerza necesaria para aclarar ese prisma de su cariño hacia Tsubaki. Él la amaba, desde siempre, era su diosa, quería que fuera su diosa. Su vida se dividía en "antes de Tsubaki" y "después de Tsubaki", desde que ella había aparecido en su vida, nunca más había experimentado la soledad que a veces le calaba los huesos, si nunca le había faltado un techo, ahora comprendía la verdad tras palabra hogar: donde Tsubaki estuviera. Su sueño siempre había sido superar a los dioses, ser el más fuerte, y nunca se lo había imaginado sin ella, cuando en su delirios de grandeza estaba ella, precisamente ella a su lado, esa estúpida fantasía que había nacido como una simple manera de llamar la atención tenía sentido. Desde que ella había aparecido, su vida tenía sentido. Quizá ya estaría muerto de no estar siempre ahí, vigilando que no se pasara del límite, arreglado sus desastres, cuidándolo en la enfermedad y en la salud. Nunca podría devolverle todo lo que le había dado a su vida, el color, el brillo, la calidez.

"Aght Tsubaki" Fue su pensamiento ahogado cuando se abalanzó contra su compañera, botándola al piso.

-¿Black?-Preguntó nerviosa, "Black" pasó su mano por su cabello suelto, largo, oscuro, tomó uno de sus mechones e inhalo su aroma.

-Tsubaki.

La besó. Él no tenía puta idea de como hacerlo y Tsubaki estaba demasiado sorprendida como para comprender lo que pasaba, se quedó quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el peli-azul presionaba sus labios contra los suyos repetidas veces, dejó salir un suspiro de frustración.

"¿Qué hago mal?" Se preguntó, Tsubaki seguía estática, al borde de un ataque respiratorio.

-Diablos Tsubaki- Susurró contra su boca- Ríndete a tu dios-Fue casi un ruego, a pesar que los dioses no piden, mandan.

Y Tsubaki era totalmente devota. Trató se relajarse entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, orando para no desmayarse ni colapsar de nervios, con el pensamiento de que él solo estaba teniendo un arranque de hormonas, estuvo dispuesta a ayudarlo con eso también. Black Star la apegó más a su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura y juntó su boca con la de ella, con más fuerza, moviéndola esta vez lentamente, incitándola a seguirlo. Tsubaki lo hizo con timidez, tenía sus sentidos colapsados con el calor de Black Star, con las vibraciones que le causaba en su cuerpo, su olor, el taacto de sus labios, su saliva dulce. Suspiró y escapó un poco de su aliento y por curiosidad el técnico dejó caer su lengua en el interior de su boca, ella dejó que la envolviera por medio de movimientos suaves y cautelosos. Con más confianza estiró sus brazos y enterró sus dedos en esa cabellera desordenada que adoraba, él acercó su cabeza más a ella, Tsubaki estaba comenzando a perderse, se hubiera perdido en ese éxtasis divino de no ser por la alarma que la invadió al notar una mano de Black Star colarse por debajo de su bata, hasta abarcar con su palma entera una de sus nalgas.

-Black Star-Murmuró asustada Tsubaki, más de sí misma y de lo que sentía que de lo que pudiera hacerle él.

-Lo siento-Se apartó de ella, y al observarla en ese estado, con la bata desarreglada y arremangada, las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, deseó volver a lanzarse contra su cuerpo. Agitó su cabeza.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó ella reincorporándose, tomándole un hombro.

-Carajo Tsubaki, no entiendes nada-Reclamó Black Star levantando las manos exageradamente.

-Black, mira, tu crees que me amas, pero no es así-Comenzó a explicar ella sonriendo, acarició su mejilla- Lo que tu amas es lo fuerte que te hago.

Black Star la hubiera golpeado si no se tratara de ella.

-¿Qué?-Simplemente no se lo creía.

-Eso.

-¡No eres una herramienta!-Reclamó.

-En realidad sí, soy una arma-Se acercó más a él y juntó sus frentes- Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Porque eres un arma-Trató de comprender.

-No, porque te quiero, y la mejor manera de ayudarte, es dándote mi poder para que seas más fuerte- Ella parecía dichosa con eso. Black Star la empujó.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo Tsubaki?!-El dios dejó caer toda su ira sobre su fiel en un grito que sorprendió a la peli-negra.-Escucha- Tomó de los hombros a su arma, tratando de calmarse- Yo no pienso en ti solo como una herramienta, yo no amo la grandeza que me das, yo amo la grandeza porque me la das tú. Sin ti no soy nada Tsubaki, todo lo que soy, todo lo que quiero llegar a ser es porque estás a mi lado.

Tsubaki se quedó helada, se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Q-qué?-Preguntó-Vamos, no digas eso, antes de que yo estuviera contigo…

-Antes que estuviera contigo me sentía tan solo, ser mejor que un dios era solo una estúpida parlotería de niño hasta que tu apareciste-Le interrumpió.

-¡Y eso es lo que amas de mí!-Gritó ella.

-No

-¡Sí!

-Oye… no llores Tsubaki.

Ella estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta, llevó el dorso de su mano a sus ojos y los restregó con fuerza.

-Es tu culpa, yo ya había admitido que no me amabas y vienes a darme esas ilusiones tan lindas.

-Mujer, por mí grandeza te juro que te amo.-Black Star estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tomó a Tsubaki de la espalda y volvió a acercarse a ella-Siente mi corazón Tsu.

Tsubaki siempre procuraba ser cuidadosa para no dejarse llevar por las palabras de cariño de Black Star, pues temía que sus esperanzas o promesas chocaran contra la pared de su narcisismo. Es decir, el chico no paraba de tratarse a sí mismo como un dios, y aunque la gente pensara que él bromeaba o perdía la cabeza, ellos no tenían idea, Black Star estaba seguro de ser uno, y como su arma y compañera más cercana podía dar testigo de ello.

Un hombre destinado a ser un dios. No podía haber otra explicación a su fuerza insuperable, a sus sentidos tan despiertos, a su resistencia, su constancia.

-Amo cada parte de ti Tsubaki-Interrumpió el chico sus pensamientos- Tu sonrisa cariñosa, tu sonrisa falsa, tu sonrisa de nerviosismo, tu sonrisa de felicidad, tu son…

-No sabía que tenía tantos tipos de sonrisa

-Yo noto cada respiración tuya.

Ok. Ese fue su fin, se rindió. Le creyó, tuvo miedo, pero le creyó, agarró sus cabellos celestes y lo besó con una pasión desconocida, no, más bien oculta. Y como Black Star lo estaba ansiando desde la confesión número uno, se emocionó enseguida. _Demasiado_

La tomó desde el trasero y la puso encima de sus piernas flexionadas, y no por eso detuvieron el beso, lo profundizaron más con ayuda del instinto y el repentino deseo que les quemaba la lengua, cuya única cura, era zambullirse en la boca del otro. Con los ojos cerrados Black Star paseó sus manos por las piernas descubiertas de Tsubaki, las subió y se topó con su ropa interior, abrió los ojos un momento para ver la reacción de la chica, paró de besarla un segundo y su boca al verse libre pronunció un prolongado suspiro. Él retiro sus manos y las ocupó en un abrazo.

-Black, dime que me amas-Pidió ella, susurrándole.

-Te amo

-Otra vez

-Te amo

-¿Y me juras que me amas como persona y no como arma?

-Te juro que te amo por ambas

-Yo también te amo

-Es natural mi querida Tsubaki

-Allá vas

-Nuestro reino será inmenso

-¿Nuestro reino?-Tsubaki se separó de él para ver sus ojos brillantes, perdidos en el futuro.

-¡Seremos los dioses de este mundo!-Una carcajada estruendosa salió de su garganta ¿Qué podía esperar ella? Simplemente se había enamorado perdidamente de cada pequeño gesto de él.

Se acercó nuevamente y succionó su cuello, sabía a transpiración, pasó su lengua por él, solo porque le dio el gusto de hacerlo, sintió vértigo cuando Black Star se paró con ella en sus brazos, siguió besando repetidamente su cuello hasta que juntos cayeron en un suave futon.

-¿Black Star?-Preguntó sin saber qué cosa realmente

-¿Si?

-¿Qué haces?- El nerviosismo que Tsubaki había creído olvidado volvía latente a medida que él parecía haber decidido acomodarse esa noche con ella, en su futon.

-Soul me dijo que después de besar a Maka, se iban juntos a la cama, yo también quiero-Le respondió con simpleza, levantó la manta y los cubrió a ambos.-Buenas noches.

Tsubaki lo miró a través de la oscuridad y se preguntó, evitando la risa, si él hablaba en serio o si ella se había vuelto una pervertida, o ambas.

-Black, Soul no se refería a eso

-¿No? ¿Entonces a qué?

Ella estuvo tentada a soltar una carcajada nuevamente, pero se le hicieron tiernas sus maneras, apetecibles.

-Además, estás todo traspirado, no podemos dormir así- Le susurró acercándose más a él, acariciándole el rostro.

-¿A qué se refería Soul?-Volvió a preguntar testarudamente, alzando una ceja.

-Creo que a esto- Tsubaki estiró su mano a través de la sábana, sintió el muslo de su técnico, lo acarició con fuerza y subió lentamente hasta su entrepierna allí hizo presión. Black Star gimió.

-Ah, yo… Ya lo sabía- Tsubaki detectó la mentira y continuó sus caricias solo por el placer que le producía ver la cara de Black Star contraerse en una tierna mueca de satisfacción.

-Oye, no puedes hacer sentir así a tu dios- Se quejó él entre dientes, incorporándose de su lado.

Ella también se levantó un poco, viendo como él se sacaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, apretó el aliento en su garganta.

-No sé si lanzarme contra ti, o bañarme primero-Murmuró Black Star, atravesándole el cuerpo con su mirada. Tsubaki se desabrochó la bata y le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que se acercara a ella y él no pudo negarse a su gentil llamado. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él y la guió sobre la superficie de su cuerpo desnudo.

-Black Star, tócame-Pidió, como si ese tipo de cosas se rogaran, el chico no pudo resistirse, ¿quién podría?, deseó tener las manos más grandes para poder cubrir toda su piel al mismo tiempo, suave, lisa y caliente, varias veces se vio besándola como si no estuviera haciéndolo realmente sino viéndolo en un buen sueño madruguero. Tsubaki suspiraba a medida que se acercaba más a su rostro, temblando y apretando las piernas para que él no notara el estado en el que se encontraba realmente, lejos de la realidad, no parecía verdad este mundo ardiente en donde Black Star la amaba, no como un reflejo de él mismo sino como ella.

Black Star creía conocer a Tsubaki, pero ahora sabía que había toda una parte de ella por explorar: sus caderas anchas, su busto prominente, el sabor de su piel y de su sexo, el olor de su sudor, su cabello alborotado por los movimientos bruscos, sus pies pequeños, la manera en que se le agitaba el pecho cuando la respiración se le dificultaba, el tono que adquiría su piel y su voz cuando él susurraba desesperadamente su nombre, el hueco que dejaba su cuerpo en las mantas, la fuerza con la que apretaba las piernas, los leve musculatura en su vientre y bíceps. Tsubaki era su diosa, pero también era la tentación pura, el pecado, la lujuria en persona, ¿cómo es posible que una persona pueda hacer esos gestos sin ser consciente del alboroto que causa en otros? ¿cómo puede moverse de esa manera sin entender las olas de placer que él estaba sintiendo? Black Star quiso echarle en cara su lado demoníaco, pero no podía hablar, estaba sumergido en un océano de sensaciones que lo ahogaban y le impedían pensar en cualquier otra cosa que en Tsubaki y en cada átomo que la componía. Además, placer divino, solo eso sentía y cuando abría la boca solo salían de ella gruñidos primitivos e incoherencias, que de ser escritas, aliviarían la tristeza del mundo, todos morirían a carcajadas. No, Tsubaki debía estar hecha de estrellas para ser tan... perfecta, si él tenía que elegir la naturaleza de ella, no elegiría ni la bondad ni la maldad sino el universo, para él Tsubaki era su universo entero, el inicio, y el fin.

Esa noche nevada, ambos habían descubierto cosas muy interesantes de sí mismos y del otro.

A Black Star por ejemplo, le gusta que lo miren, pero eran los ojos de Tsubaki los que más deseaba sobre él, todo el tiempo, y Tsubaki había descubierto algo no menos importante, ella también era una diosa, Black Star se lo había dicho tantas veces mientras sincronizaban sus cuerpos con dulzura, que comenzaba a creérselo. Y no era una divinidad cualquiera, era de él, amada por él, al fin.

Oh, y el último sobreviviente del clan estrella adora que Tsubaki grite "Oh dios mío" cuando la embiste. Pero eso no lo entendería un simple mortal.

**.**

**.**

**"**_Me das lo que me faltaba _  
_lo que antes me disgustaba _  
_mi mitad de la naranja _  
_empieza donde tu acabas_**"**

**.**

**.**

**Dioses, por Malasletras**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, **me dejan un rev? les molesta que mendigue tanto?** jaja pero es para ver que está bien y lo que está mal u,u

Me costó mucho escribirlo, y no sé porqué si con el SoMa los dedos y teclas vuelan jaja

**Una pregunta cuántos hombres leen sobre Soul Eater?**? es que los nombres de los users a veces son tan unisex que no tengo idea, si eres hombre y me dejas un rev, me dices? solo por curiosidad jaja,** NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO!**

**NOTA: LOS VERSOS QUE SALEN AL PRINCIPIO Y AL FINAL DEL ONE-SHOT ES DE LA CANCIÓIN "COMPLEMENTO" DE LOS ATERCIOPELADOS. Y me gusta mucho :)**


End file.
